my suckish life
by Child of Chaos626
Summary: Add a pinch of romanse, and dab of comady, and a pice of bacon. What do you get? My suckish life.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm Runningwind. I live in Asia with my friends, Shadowstar, Tinyone, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf. We are all in high school. Personally I hate it. I don't know how Hollyleaf likes it. Jayfeather is blind, so he hates it the most out of all of us. He is basically a target because he is blind. Then there is Tinyone. He is more than a little bit strange. He does like school, but he only likes it because he can goof off and see his friends. Shadowstar absolutely despises school. She says, and I quote, "Whoever invented school should go die in a hole. Whoever likes school is my mortal enemy." And yet somehow she is friends with Hollyleaf. Lionblaze is okay with school. He likes it, yet hates it.

Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather are all siblings. Lionblaze is extremely overprotective of Jayfeather and Hollyleaf. I know I'm using up a lot of time describing them, but whatever. I'll make it short and sweet. Jayfeather's fav color is light blue. Hollyleaf's fav color is green. Lionblaze's fav color is gold. Tinyone's fav color is black and white because it is 'the color of cows.' (He is obsessed with cows.) Shadowstar's fav color is very dark purple. My fav color is silver and black. I can't decide.

Anyway, back to the topic on hand. We were just waking up in the morning. "JAYFEATHER! TINYONE! WAKE UP! DON"T MAKE ME GET SHADOWSTAR AND RUNNINGWIND!" Hollyleaf screamed up the stairs. Yes. Me and Tinyone live with the siblings. Tinyone is my bro, and he couldn't just have saved up! And then he had to go and lose my money! As for Shadowstar, she lives just next door and wakes up early. At first I was wondering why Hollyleaf was screaming at 6 in the morning. Then it struck me. First day of High school. Crap.

I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. If I was late getting up, Hollyleaf would flay me alive. After I got out of the shower, I ran to my closet and picked out a gray t-shirt. I grabbed some blue jeans and put them on. I pulled my long black hair up in a ponytail. I ran down the hall and pounded on the guy's door. "Wake up! First day of High Schoo-" I was cut off as Tinyone threw open the door. "WHAT! First day! Why didn't you just say so?" I just stared down at him. He has not had his growth spurt yet, so he was a whole 2 heads shorter than me. Of course that could be because I'm taller than most people.

His light brown hair was all over the place and he had bags under his eyes. "YES GEINUSE! FIRST DAY! WAKE UP JAYFEATHER!" "Gah..."

I ran past his and down the stairs. "Wow. That was almost 2 min shorter than last time." Hollyleaf said, making bacon and pancakes. "Hey, Runningwind." Lionblaze said. "Hey." "RUNNINGWIND! Jayfeather won't get up." Tinyone complained. I sighed. "JAYFEATHER, IF YOU DON'T GET UP RIGHT NOW, WE WILL EAT ALL THE BACON!" There was a loud shout and a muffled thump. Jayfeather was down stair in 3.5 sec, fully dressed and showered. "Don't you dare!"

I sat down. "Chill out. I was kidding." I said, taking a plate for myself. I looked at what we were wearing. Hollyleaf had on a green tee and short jean jacket. She also had on a black skirt. Lionblaze had on his fav basket ball shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Tinyone had on a white tee that said "Laugh and the world will laugh with you' on the front. The back said 'Fart and the world will stop laughing' he had on a pair of blue jeans. Jayfeather had on a plain light blue tee, and a pair of blue jeans. There was a knock on the door. I went to get it. "Oh, hey Shadowstar, Grassblade." Grassblade was our other friend. Shadowstar had on a dark purple tee that said, 'problem?' on the front. On the back it said 'Good.' She also had on a pair of black jeans. Grassblade had on a light green tee. She also had on a plaid jacket around her waist. She had on blue jeans. We all had on sneakers in our respective colors.

"Have we all eaten? Too bad, Tinyone. TOO THE BUS!" Hollyleaf shouted.

First day of high school, here we come!


	2. Chapter 2

Shadowstar POV

"There it is. High School." I murmured. "Alright! Let's blow this popsicle stand!" Tinyone shouted earning some stares from passing students. Runningwind smacked him upside the head. "Do us all a favor and never say that again." She stated. "…Shut up…"

"Well, let's get this over with." I muttered. 'Oh how I hate high school. Jocks, prissy cheerleaders, nerds, nobodies, and so many more. I'm keeping my nobody status.' I looked over to my friends to find that most of them have already gone to the administration office. "Time to get our schedules." Said Runningwind, the only person who was still with me. We walked over to our friends and into the office.

"Here are you schedules." The lady gave us our schedules. "Thank you." Hollyleaf thanked the lady. We walked outside and compared schedules.

"Looks like we have PE and art together. Oh, and math." moaned Grassblade,"We barely have any classes together."

Tinyone sighed. "I know you'll all miss me, but you have to stay strong. It's the only way we'll get through this." Runningwind smacked him again. "You wish, block head." She snapped at him. "Fine! I'll leave! I know when I'm not wanted!" He cried. He marched past us only to turn around and walk right back. "Umm…. Where's homeroom?"

Tinyone POV

'So many things! So many people! I feel like I could sing!' I opened my mouth; only to feel Runningwind slap her hand over my mouth, and shoot me a look that clearly said, don't even think about it. How did she even know! I think she can read my mind. Must be a brother/sister thing. I heard a shout of surprise and turned around to see a big brut slam my sister against a row of lockers. "Hey, pretty." He whispered. I saw rage sparking in my sisters silver eyes. The rest of the guys were completely oblivious to what was happening, partly because they all rounded the corner. I looked back at my sister, only to see her knee the guy were the sun do NOT shine, and then slam him against the lockers. "Don't you ever touch me again, loser."

He whimpered like a puppy. She let him go, and he slid down the lockers. "Remind me to never get on you bad side, ever again." I said, looking at the guy, who now had tears in his eyes. "I might, might not." She smirked. I gulped and followed her. We caught up to the guys, who were starting to look for us. "Hey, were did you go?" Grassblade asked us. "Oh, Runningwind just beat up a guy. No big deal." Hollyleaf's eyes were opened wide. "You did what!"

"Hey, chill out. He was harassing her. She did what she needed to defend herself." I defended my sister. "Really? What did he do?" Hollyleaf asked in her 'I don't believe a word your saying' voice.

And so I retold the story, only a lot more awesomely. Runningwind cut in a lot to help me out because apparently I was having short term memory loss. "Well, we need to get to class right now or we will be late." Jayfeather told us. "WHAT! Why didn't you say anything!?" Hollyleaf shouted. She shot off toward homeroom with the rest of us in tow. "You know this kind of hurts." Jayfeather complained. We got in homeroom and took our seats almost as soon as the bell rang.

"Now that is what I call good timing." Lionblaze said, shaking his head. A girl with gray/silver hair walked in and took a seat next to Lionblaze. "Oh, I hope you don't mind me sitting here. By the way, my names Cinderheart." She said. "My names Lionblaze." Lionblaze said, with a red face. I watched this all with a amused face. Oh, Lionblaze was getting the teae of the century when this day is over.


	3. Chapter 3

Lionblaze POV

"Lionblaze has a girlfriend! Lionblaze has a girlfriend!" Tinyone jeered. I growled. He just won't shut up about Cinderheart and I. It's getting REALLY annoying. "SHUT UP!" I roared.

Tinyone ran away, laughing like a madman.

Runningwind, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather walked in. "I don't want to know." Jayfeather muttered.

"He's teasing me about Cinderheart." I complained. "Runningwind, make him stop!"

"I said that I didn't want to know!" Jayfeather complained loudly.

"And once again, nobody listened to you." Hollyleaf replied. "Not cool" Jayfeather mumbled.

"Anyway, back to my problem, Runningwind, can you make him stop?" I asked- ok, more like pleaded.

"Sorry, buddy. He's my bro, and we siblings have to stick together. Anyway, exited to see Cinderheart tomorrow?"

Tinyone came in and gave Runningwind a high five. Then they both ran away, cackling.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. "I GOT IT!" Hollyleaf yelled in my ear.

"REALLY! NO KIDDING!" I yelled right back.

"Hey, Shadowstar! How are you doing? Oh, we're just teasing Lionblaze about a girl that he likes!"

"I DO NOT LIKE HER!" I screamed. "Yea, yea. You keep saying that, but we know you do!"

I blushed a deep red. "…Shut up…"

Shadowstar walked in and, yep you guessed it, started teasing me. Tinyone and Runningwind ran in and grabbed Shadowstar. They ran away, laughing like witches.

"That's it. My life is over." I moaned. "And why would that be?" Jayfeather asked. "They're going to post that I like Cinderheart on Instagram." Runningwind poked her head in. "Actually, we weren't, but now we will!"

"Crap."

Grassblade POV (Surprise!)

'Hmm…. I wonder what Tinyone and the guys are doing.' (Sorry, I forgot about Grassblade when I introduced everyone. Her fav color is light green, she is about the same height as Tinyone, and she has brown hair.) I though of going over, but remembered that I have homework. What kind of teacher gives homework on the first day back!

I sighed and grabbed my stuff. I started to work on my homework and finished pretty quickly.

I started to go over to their house again, but as I was crossing the street, I saw a baby bird that had fallen out of its nest. I went over and picked it up.

"Aww… Poor little thing," I cooed. I held it closer to my chest and it snuggled against me.

"I think I'm going to call you… Windfire. Wind for short."

The bird was completely gray, except for her wings, witch had green on them and looked like fire. Hints the name Windfire.

I ran the rest of the way to their house.

When I got there, I heard Lionblaze's defiant shout and diabolical laughter. I hesitantly knocked on the door. Tinyone flung the door open, and looked at me.

His face was red from laughter, and he looked like he had just gotten out of a Lion's pit. Witch was actually pretty close to the truth.

"Oh, hey Grassblade. Come in come in." He held the door open wider and I walked in.

"What the heck is going on in here?" I questioned. "Oh, nothing really. We were teasing Lionblaze about a girl he likes-" "I DO NOT LIKE HER!" "Sure, sure. Anyway, we were teasing him and he started to attack us."

"Well, tell them to stop. I need to show them something." I replied. "Easier said than done."

"Oh, yea. Watch this." I walked into the room, and screamed, "IF YOU DON'T STOP, I WILL PERSONALY PLAN BOTH YOUR DEATH AND FUNERAL!"

Everyone froze and stood attention, even Runningwind and Shadowstar.

Tinyone walked in and clapped. "Well done, I must say-" "GET IN LINE MAGGOT!"

Tinyone yelped and got in line.

"Now we have a real problem."

"What is i-"

"SHUT UP!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Me no own Warriors. It's a sad day for humanity.

Jayfeather POV

'What is going on? First Lionblaze starts attacking us, Tinyone runs away, and Grassblade appears and starts yelling at us! WHAT IS GOING ON!'

I 'look' around. There are waves of nervousness coming off Tinyone (Make of it what you will.), ripples of shock coming off Shadowstar and Runningwind, and spurts of anger and embarrassment emitting off Lionblaze.

'Wonder why Tinyone is nervous. Its like he is nervous about someone in this room…' (Again, make of it what you will.)

"WE HAVE A REAL PROBLOM!" Grassblade screams.

"What is i-" Hollyleaf started, only to be cut off by Grassblade.

"SHUT UP!"

Hollyleaf went silent. "We may need to keep her around She's the only one who can shut up Hollyleaf." Lionblaze muttered to me. I snickered.

"Anyway, the problem is that I found a baby bird with an injured wing. She fell from her nest, and I named her Windfire. I need help caring for her, because I'm not allowed to have animals in my house." Grassblade said.

She pulled out a gray bird with what looked to be green fire on her wings.

"Aww… That is the single most adorable thing I have ever seen!" Hollyleaf gushed.

"Yea, yea. Adorable. Now to more pressing matters. Were on Starclans green earth, are we going to keep her?" Shadowstar demanded.

"That is a very good question. …I have no idea." Grassblade said.

"We will keep her here for now, and decide after school tomorrow." Hollyleaf decided.

'This is not going to end well.'

(Next day)

I got on the bus and sat down. Just as the doors were about to close, I heard a female voice shouting, "Wait, wait! Don't shut the doors!"

The bus driver must have heard her, because he left the door open.

The girl ran on and sat down next to me.

"Hi! My name is Willowshine. What's yours?" She asked. "Jayfeather." I mumbled.

"That's a nice name. Do you have any siblings? I'm new and I don't have any siblings."

"Thanks. I do, and you're lucky." I responded. Willowshine giggled, and I smiled.

"Jayfeather!" I wince, hearing Tinyone's voice so close to my ear. "What." I sigh.

"Why can't you hear a Pterodactyl go to the bathroom?" "Don't know, don't care." "Because the P is silent!"

I snickered. "Not bad Tinyone. Not bad."

"Hey. Jayfeather, who is that?" Willowshine asked. "Oh, that's Tinyone. He is a friend of mine. He is a strange little dude." I told her.

"Oh, Jayfeather. We're you going to introduce me to your friend?" Tinyone said slyly. "Yes, I was. This is Willowshine and we are only friends and if you start teasing me I will tell everyone that you like Grassblade."

Tinyone went pale, then the color of a ripe tomato.

"You wouldn't dare." He whispered. "Try me." I smirked.

"Fine. You win." And Tinyone ran away- or scooted away, seeing that we were on the bus.

"What was that, and why weren't you looking strait at him?" Willowshine asked. "That was Tinyone, and I'm blind. Born blind always have been blind."

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't know." She apologized. "It's fine. A lot of people don't know at first."

"Yea, I didn't know at first either. But now I do!"

I went rigid. I would recognize that voice anywhere. "Breezepelt." I growled out.

"Got that right blindy. I'm going to have a fun time picking on you this year."

"Leave him alone, idiot." Willowshine hissed. "Look at that. Blindy has a girlfriend."

The bus pulled to a stop and we all got off.

'This is going to be an interesting school day.'


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still don't own warriors.

Jayfeather POV

'And to think that I thought it was going to be an interesting day.'

I had just got back home from the most boring day in the history of boring days.

I walked in and saw Runningwind, Hollyleaf, Tinyone, Shadowstar, and Grassblade staring at Lionblaze, who was trying to 'make friends' with Windfire. To put it short, he was not having the best of luck.

"What are you trying to do? Get your eyes pecked out?" I asked. "No." He growled. "I'm trying to be nice to this bird from the underworld."

I snickered. "Ok, who put him up to this."

Shadowstar's hand went up. "I thought it would be funny, but this is just down right pathetic."

"Amen to that!" Tinyone shouted, earning him a smack upside the head from Runningwind.

"AAAAAAA! THIS BIRD IS PEAKING ME TO DEATH! HELP!" A sudden scream from Lionblaze jerked us all back to the situation at hand.

Apparently, Lionblaze had done who knows what and upset Windfire, causing her to start peaking Lionblaze a lot.

By the time they got Wind away from Lionblaze, he was a mess. He had scratches all over him, his jacket was torn to shreds and his hair had been pulled out in several places.

"Umm…. I think we might need an ambulance…" Tinyone trailed off. "Really? What on earth gave you that idea?" Runningwind asked sarcastically.

"I don't know. Maybe it was the blood or something but I can't really be su-" "SHUT UP AND CALL THE AMBULANCE!"

Hollyleaf POV

We rushed Lionblaze to the hospital, because Tinyone was too lazy to pick up the phone. He complained, that is was 'too far away.'

On the way it was decided that Runningwind and Jayfeather would take care of Windfire for now. Not that they had much say, because they weren't even there.

You see it was only Grassblade, Shadowstar, Tinyone, and I in the car. Yes. We have a car. Deal with it.

"We have to get him to the hospital. He might die." Tinyone said in a monotone voice.

"You don't sound to concerned, now do you Tinyone." Shadowstar said suspiciously. "Oh, no I am, I'm just trying something new."

I simply sighed as they started to argue. I parked, leaned back and screamed at the top of my lungs, "WE'RE HERE!"

Tinyone jumped so high that his head hit the roof. "Oww… Not cool…" We ignored him and got Lionblaze. We walked into the hospital and set Lionblaze down.

Immediately, a bunch of people surrounded him and took him into a room. "Lets go sit down in the waiting room." Shadowstar said. "Yea lets go." I responded.

When we got into the waiting room, Shadowstar, Tinyone, and Grassblade found a Ping-Pong table and a mini game thing. Shadowstar challenged Grassblade to a game of Ping-Pong, and Tinyone attached himself to the game. I just sat down.

After a few min, a boy about my age with mousey (Wink, Wink) Brown hair came in and sat next to me.

He had emerald green eyes. He had tan skin and he was wearing a brown shirt that said 'If at first you do succeed, try not to look surprised.' He also had on Kaki pants.

He looked over and caught me staring. I blushed.

"Umm… Hi. My name is Mousewhisker. What's yours?" He asked. "Hollyleaf." I answered. "That's a nice name. Why are you here?" He asked. "My brother nearly got peaked to death by a baby bird." My answer sounded lame even to my ears. Mousewhisker laughed. He had a nice laugh. Wait. Were did that come from? "I'm here because my sister, Hazeltail, broke her leg skate boarding."

And at that precise moment, I heard Grassblade scream and Shadowstar shout in surprise.

I whipped my head around and saw Tinyone get thrown off the game by a big brute.

I felt rage course through my blood and I stood up and stalked over. "Excuse me, but why did you just do that." I hissed through gritted teeth. "Duh, because I wanted to. And some sissy like you isn't going to stop me." He replied with a cocky smirk.

I exhaled through gritted teeth. Faintly I heard Shadowstar saying, "Oh, crap. She's about to blow. Everyone step back slowly. No sudden movements."

"What's the matter, sissy? Too afraid of braking a nail to do anything?" And that's when I snapped.

"#%R&^%$^T%%&*^$%##$%^&**((*&^%%$##$%^*(*^$## ! #$^&*)((*&%$$# $%%^&&**(((^$# #%^&^%&^&*(% #!" I screamed out in complete and utter anger.

To top it all off, I roundhouse kicked his in the face so hard that he flew across the room.

Then I walked over to my set and sat down. "Remind me to never get on your bad side." Mousewhisker gulped.

Then Lionblaze came out of the room, looking like a mummy. He was covered in bandages. The only place that wasn't covered was his face and hands.

"By, Mousewhisker!" I called cheerfully. "By!"

When we got in the car, we pulled all the band aides off Lionblaze, and headed home.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

**Hope you liked it! Please R&R!**


	6. NOT A CHAPTER

**This is not a chapter! I repeat, this is not a chapter! So, hi! I need help with ideas, because I don't have any! If you have an amazing awesome idea, please post it! I will chose the idea I think is best and use it! (Duh.)**

**Please send in your ideas!**

**Child of Chaose626 out!**


	7. Missing part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. :'(

(Next day.)

Hollyleaf POV

'I wonder if I will see Mousewhisker today.' I thought.

"HEY HOLLYLEAF!" A loud shout jarred me out of my daydream.

"WHAT!" I screamed right back. "WE HAVE SCHOOL TODAY, SO I SUGGEST THAT YOU GET A MOVE ON, AND STOP DAYDREAMING!" Runningwind exclaimed.

'Oh, no!' I had almost forgot! I need to get dressed RIGHT NOW! I was going to be late for the first time in my whole entire life!

I ran and practically jumped into a giant pile of clothes. I picked out a green dress that when to about mid thigh, and put black leggings under it. I also grabbed a short jean jacket with short sleeves. I grabbed some green flats, and ran downstairs.

When I got downstairs, I grabbed a pancake and some milk. I gobbled down the pancake and gulped down my milk. When I stopped, I heard Tinyone, Lionblaze, and Runningwind laughing behind me. I stopped and turned around.

"Wait. What time is it?" I asked suspiciously.

"Its only 6:30!" Runningwind gasped out in between laughs.

"WHAT! YOUR KINDDING ME! I WILL HURT YOU WHEN WE GET BACK FROM SCHOOL!" I yelled at them, the force of my scream blowing their hair back.

Runningwind walked up to me, slapped me across the cheek, and yelled, "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF WOMAN!"

I felt my head clear because of the pain. "Ok, I'm in control." I took a couple deep breaths.

Everyone ate, and we ran to the bus. We got on, and I took a look at what everyone was wearing.

Runningwind had on a black T that said, 'I'm a cannibal' There was also a pair of red eyes under the words. Then she had on a pair of dark blue boot cut jeans that were ripped. She also had on a pair of black combat boots.

Lionblaze had on a yellow T-shirt that had a lions head in the middle, and said, 'I'm a lion, hear me roar!' He also had on a pair of blue jeans. He had on a pair of yellow vans.

Tinyone had on a black and white T-shirt that said, 'Cows go moo'. He also had on a pair of gym shorts, with our school colors, black and teal. He had on a pair of miss matched shoes, one black and one white. They were both vans.

Jayfeather (Yes, he is still there.) had on a plain light blue T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He also had on a pair of light blue vans.

Grassblade, who got on before us, seeing as she lives about a block away, had on a light green tee, that said, 'Nanu nanu.' On the front and 'May you live in peace and prosperity' on the back. She had on a pair of light green vans.

"Hello, Grassblade!" I called cheerfully. "Hi, Hollyleaf. Your really happy today." She called back.

I merely giggled.

In no time we were at the school and getting off the bus. We walked into the school and headed to homeroom, which was Mr. Cloudtail.

We walked in and sat at our normal seats.

"Hello, class. Today we will be discussing World War 2…" He droned on.

Finely the class was over and we went our sepret ways to 2 period.

As I was walking down the hall, I bumped into a wall. Only it wasn't a wall.

"Oh, hi, Hollyleaf!" A cheerful voice said. I blushed a deep red when I realized whom it was. "Hi, Mousewhisker." I whispered.

"So I was wondering… Do you want to go out sometime?" He stuttered. I beamed up at him. "Sure! Here, here's my number." I wrote my phone number on a slip of paper and gave it to him.

"Here's is mine." He said, and gave me his. "Thanks!" All of a sudden, his phone started to ring. He picked it up and said, "Hmm… I don't know this number. Oh, well. I'd better take it. By!" I waved as he went away.

The rest of the day past very quickly, and when I got home, I got a call from Mousewhisker! But when I picked it up, It was his brother, Berrynose.

"Hello?" I asked. "Hi, Hollyleaf. There's something I need to tell you." "What is it?"

"Mousewhisker…He's missing."


	8. sorry

**I forgot to put this at the end of the last chapter so here it is….**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! In honor of the New Year, I have given you both a new story and a new chapter. Also, I recently got a review that said, 'This is really bad…" and all I have to say to that is **** off. I know that haters gonna hate, but it was my first story and I reeaaallllyyyy don't like this. **

**Back to the topic on hand, the new story is called Shape Shifters. Please read and tell me what you think. =^.^= **

**:3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, guys. Wow. This is awkward.* ****Rubs back of neck nevosly.***** Anyway, I'm postponing My Suckish Life…. I have a new story, and I need to work on that. Also, nothing has inspired me for this story. Don't worry, my loyal readers, I'm not giving up on this story, but I need to work on my other story. So by!**

***Tries to run away*******

**Grassblade: Oh, no you don't! *****Holds me back*******

**Me: How did you get in here!?**

**Grassblade: I have no idea, but you are not finished here!**

**Me: Fine. I might not work on this story for a really, really long time. But as soon as something inspires me, I will! So if you want the story to continue soon, INSPIRE ME!**

**P.S. Sorry if I misspelled something… Hehe… I feel really bad right now…**


	10. HIIIIIIII!

**Hi! I'm back! No, this is not a chapter. Sorry. But I got a review that said write about Jay/Half. I'm not trying to be mean or anything, and I would PM this person, but they don't have an account. And this was the same person who said my story was bad. **

**Ok, personal feelings aside, I just really don't like this couple. Half Moon kinda gets on my nerves, and she is like, thousand upon thousands of years old. So for all you Jay/Half lovers, you won't get that here. Sorry…**

**-Child of Choas626**

**P.S. I might start the story again soon! C: **

**-Feels giddy- **

**P.S.S, Giddy means extremely happy.**


	11. missing part 2

**Hello peeps! Yep! I'm at it again! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Still don't own Warriors.

No one POV

"What!? What do you mean, 'he's missing!' He can't be missing!" Hollyleaf exclaimed, now in hysterics.

"Hollyleaf, calm down. Hazeltail and I called you because he was talking about you a lot, so we thought he might have come over there. But, it is clear now that we were wrong." Berrynose said, calmly.

"Well, we have to go looking for him! We can't just leave him!" "And we will. Meet us at the street lamp in the coldy sack." (I have no idea how to spell that…)

Hollyleaf grabbed her jacket and boots, and headed out the door. Before she got there, she heard a voice.

"Hollyleaf, were are you going?" Jayfeather asked. "Oh, just out."

"Its never 'just out with you', so spill, or will I have to call mom. And, trust me. I will."

Hollyleaf went the color of ash.

You see, their mother, Squirrlflight, had warned them, 'Don't call unless its for a good reason. I might be at work, or doing something important. And if you do call me unnecessarily, I will take away all your money and important positions.' That is one strict mother!

"Fine." Hollyleaf sighed in defeat. "Mousewhisker has gone missing and I'm trying to help find him."

"WHAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY SO! I'm coming with you." Jayfeather exclaimed.

"No, no please Jay!" She cried, using Jayfeather's nickname.

"I'm coming and you can't stop me. Or do you want me to call mom?"

Hollyleaf groaned. She was never going to get rid of him. She was doomed.

Jayfeather POV

'Oh, yea! My first rescue mission! And most likely, my last…' I thought.

THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME!

**Will this really be 'AWESOME' as Jayfeather puts it? Or will it end badly? Find out next time!**

**Hello! Hope you liked this latest installment! **


End file.
